The Dreams of Sleep Talk, Sweet Talk
by OakHillsDrive
Summary: This is just what I imagine Angela was dreaming about when the Tony and the family hear her sleep talking in the episode. It's kind of fun to read it while listening to Angela say her lines ---


"Sweet Talk, Sleep Talk": The Dreams

"Day after tomorrow." Angela said to herself excitedly. Her twen... birthday would be the day after tomorrow. She laughed out loud when she thought about how she was now lying to herself about her age. She was too excited and too nervous to sleep, but she forced herself to lay her head on her pillow. For some reason, this year she felt just like a school kid. B. T., before Tony, birthdays had been a reminder all of the time that she had gone through alone. But Tony had made this time in her life fun again.

She secretly looked for something special on her birthdays. After all, she and Tony had shared their first kiss on her birthday after Tony and Sam's arrival. Nothing as exciting as that had happened on her birthdays since, but Tony had always gone out of his way to make her feel special.

Something was in the air and she had a hard time containing her curiosity. This morning she was able to get Mona to spill the beans about the surprise party that Tony had planned. She knew he was disappointed but the idea of a party for her, given to her by him, thrilled her to no end.

"I've got to get to sleep." She pressed her eye lids together. No luck. They were back open within a second. "Calm down, Angela." She smiled as she realized she would have to resort to her no fail sleeping pill. "Tony."

She closed her eyes again and softly began saying his name. "Tony. Tony. Tony." She whispered his name until she was outwardly fast asleep.

The unconscious Angela found herself once again in her favorite spot. She was sitting on the edge of her bed. Instead of wearing her old flannel night gown, she was wearing a blue satin knee length nightie.

She looked down at her hand and found a new shiny wedding band on her finger. She loved to watch it sparkle. It was a simple ring, but it was hers from him. That was all that mattered. She felt some one else starring it too. She looked towards the bathroom door to see Tony standing there watching her.

Wow did he look good! She thought this every time she'd had this dream but he seemed so real. So perfect.

"So Mr. Micelli, what are you doing standing over there?"

"Just watching my blushing bride, Mrs. Micelli." He rushed over with almost a dancer's grace. (_It was her dream, she figured she'd live it up.)_ He joined her on the edge of her bed. He took her left hand in his and began to kiss the tips of her fingers.

**"Tony…Tony…"** His kisses made their way up her hand, then her elbow and then to her shoulder.

**"Tony!"** He started to nuzzle her neck.

Seductively, she said in almost a yell **"Ohhhhh Tony…"** She quietly giggled as his kisses made their way from her cheek to her lips. **"Oh, Tony! "**

Angela woke up and brought her finger tips to her lips. She loved waking up with the memory of another "Tony" dream.

She continued thinking about it until forty-five minutes later when she met Jonathan at the bottom of the stairs.

"I hope Tony's right about the warm milk and exercise," she said in embarrassment. Angela had been so embarrassed that day. She had found out that the night before when she had been dreaming about Tony, she had also been sharing her dream with Jonathan. Sleep talking was so unlike her. She was so glad that the Micellis were sound sleepers. Tony had recommended the exercise and she had tried doing jumping jacks downstairs.

It was 12:30am before Angela let herself sit down on her bed. She tried to stay awake, but by then she couldn't keep her eyelids open anymore. Without even a second thought, she drifted back into dream land. Tonight's dream was Angela's second favorite "Tony" dream. She had dreamed it several times before, but still loved to feel the warmth of it.

She found herself sitting on a bear skin rug in the living room near the fireplace. Tony was sitting in front of her with her right foot in his hands. He was gently massaging it. **"Tony, Tony!"** He ran his finger up the middle of her foot. She tried not to laugh, but instead an excited shiver went down her spine. "**Tony, Tony!"** He grabbed her foot and then began kissing the top of it.

She reached over and touched his cheek. **"Listen to me!"** He grabbed her around the middle and then began kissing her neck. She laughed with glee as his five o'clock shadow tickled her neck. **"Tony! I love you!"** She seemed to be yelling it for the whole world to hear. He pulled her close and brushed his hand across her cheek and gently placed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. He placed his lips on her ear lobe and whispered, "I love you, too." They been to kiss passionately, with an intensity that Angela really only ever dreamed of. Of course, this was a dream, so she leaned in and kissed him again.


End file.
